Tad Goes Shopping
Tad Goes Shopping is a LeapPad game available in Leap Start including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also in A Collection from the LeapPad Library. It is also available in the Plus-Writing and Microphone. It teaches pre-math with numbers, colors, shapes, and sorting, and tells the tale about the frogs going shopping at the store Hop and Shop. Tune The mice sing each page of the tune called "This Old Man." Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Mr. Frog (Dad) *Mrs. Frog (Mom) *Grandpa Frog (Gramps) *Other Various Animals Frogs at Hop and Shop The name of the store is Hop and Shop. The frogs go shopping here. Introduction *Shopping Carts *Balloons with Colors and Numbers (numbered 5) **1 red **2 blue **3 orange **4 green **5 purple *Animals in the Shapes **snake in the triangle **duck in the circle **cow in the square **monkey in the rectangle First Aisle *Arts and Crafts **pencils (two have frog erasers; one has a plain eraser) **pink paper (one is big; two are small) **scissors (one is big; two are small) **paint brushes (one is big; two are small) **pens **markers **crayons (one box has many colors; two boxes has just one color) **stapler **paints **glue bottles (numbered 6) ***1 red ***2 orange ***3 yellow ***4 green ***5 blue ***6 purple **staples (two bags) Second Aisle *Safety First **rubber rings (one is red; two are blue) **vests (one is big; two are small) *Fishing Gear **fishing poles (one is big; two are small) **fishes (one is small; two are big) Third Aisle *loaves of bread (three are big; three more are small) *cheese shapes (circle, square, triangle) *pickle jars (numbered 3) Fourth Aisle *Shoes *Socks Fifth Aisle *Flowers **Red **Yellow **Purple Sixth Aisle *Candy Machines **Candy Hearts **Worms **Red Hots *Gingerbread Men *Lollipops *Candy Necklaces *Candy Canes Seventh Aisle *Teddy Bears (numbered 14; 7 are brown, 7 more have spots) Leaving Hop and Shop The frogs are done shopping at Hop and Shop. They go home in the car with their items. Dad is the driver. Aisles in Hop and Shop There are seven aisles in the store Hop and Shop. #Pens, Pink Paper, and White Glue #Fishing Poles #Sandwiches with Cheese #Shoes and Socks #Flowers #Lollipops, Chewing Gum, and Candy Pieces #Teddy Bears What Do the Frogs Desire to Have? *Leap wanted different sandwiches *Lily wanted pink paper to make a sign for her room *Tad wanted a teddy bear (well, hopefully that’s what he wanted excitedly - AND badly at first) *Dad wanted a fishing pole *Mom wanted flowers *Grandpa wanted various candy The Complete Song SONG: “The Hop And Shop Song” The mice are singing this tune set to the melody of “This Old Man” on all the pages throughout the book. Hop and Shop Hop and Shop is the name of the store where the frogs go shopping with other various animals. Items and Food The frogs are going shopping to what they want with items and food. They go home when they're done shopping. Shopping The frogs go shopping and buy everything in the store called "Hop and Shop." Game A shopping cart icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. There are also characters to find something in the store. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Math Books Category:2002